The Ong Star System
The star system is home to six planets.It is known for the sentient Capuli species which produced honey,royal jelly and silk.The Capuli species live in the planet of Arthoja,the pink forested planet.They live in hives.They are ruled by an empress known as Empress Allipandov,her husband Emperor Nohj and their son Prince Tar.The empire is further divided into kingdoms,colonies,tribes then clan.They are born in hives into a cell as the eggs grow royal jelly is added into it to support the larvae then the eggs hatch the larvae then has four fly like eyes four praying mantis arms,two grass hopper legs and two small bee like wings.The larvae leave the hive to grow they eat blue-coloured Imperial bamboo to survive after weeks they open the trunk of a tree they close the trunk then they attach themselves to the tree.After two months the adult Capuli breaks out of the cocoon destroying the silk in the process.It then rests to harden it's wings.Then it leaves the tree and returns to the hive.The butterfly winged Capuli can hide their wings if necessary by tucking them in a pouch in it's back.Royal larvae are kept inside the hive when they hatch a royal cell is made it is then filled with royal jelly then it is closed with wax.The royal larvae is fed more royal jelly by making a small opening in the cell then adding more.The royal larvae forms inside the cell they produce the strongest and finest silk of all then after two months the adult Capuli hatches then rests to harden it's wings.Every day the Capuli produce honey in the hive to eat at night by gathering nectar adding enzymes putting in a cell then exposing to air while fanning with wings then closing with wax.At night the Capuli gather the honey in bamboo shoots and bring outside where a fire is built so they may eat.Pollen is also collected and mixed with nectar to form a protein rich food to eat.They drink water as well and feed on bamboos.They often hunt Allidrians a reptilian species that resembles a crocodile they then roast it at night.Allidrian hunting is a risky buisness and is a rite of passage for new adult Capuli.At night they eat on bamboos which have been strung together to hold food.Capuli emit a bioluminescent light from their wings at night or as larvae in their striped bodies.The Centurian dragon hunts Capuli during the day when it swoops from the sky and eats them alive in one gulp.Centurian Dragons breathe fire to roast their prey if neccessary.The Star Ong is a red dwarf star.Capuli silk is very valuable and some Capuli murder pupae and get the silk to sell them this is illegal but instead Empress Allipandov has a program that every silk from cocoons be taken after the Capuli has broken free.Honey and royal jelly as well as silk are some of the many exports of the Capuli.The illegal silk selling problem is still a problem in Arthoja today but anyone who is caught in the act of getting silk from murdering pupae is executed by ripping of his/her wings then antenna,nose,ears,skinned then the eyes are removed then thrown into salty water where he/she drowns and infections occur due to being skinned.Females are more often caught illegally getting silk.A hive may often attack another hive if food is scarce.Murdering is illegal though hive colonizing is not and murdering during colonization is excused.Arthoja has one continent,one ocean and three islands.The Intergalactic Tarjan Embassy is in one of the three islands. Adultium.jpg|An Adult Capuli with her wings tucked attending an alien wedding Forestlu.jpg|A forest in Arthoja Hive.jpg|Several hive cells imageofdraons.jpg|A centurian dragon imperiaboo.jpg|Imperial bamboo